The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum given the cultivar name ‘Lemon Puff’. Leucanthemum is in the family Asteraceae. The exact parents for this cross are unknown; the new cultivar originated from a controlled cross between unnamed, proprietary Leucanthemum x superbum seedlings.
Compared to Leucanthemum ‘Bridal Bouquet’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,260, the new cultivar is more double, and has shorter ray florets and a taller habit.
Compared to Leucanthemum ‘Macaroon’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,905, the new cultivar is taller and has smaller flowers.
Compared to Leucanthemum ‘Victorian Secret’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,654, the new cultivar has smaller flowers.